BE STRONG (L&A Version)
by Indrikyu88
Summary: Menangislah...


Be Strong

 **Be Strong | by Indrikyu88**

Boboiboy Halilintar| Yaya || T || Hurt/Comfort || Ficlet

 **Summary:** "Menangislah..."

 **A/N :** Fanfic ini udah pernah di publish di Wp pribadiku namun dengan Main Cast yang berbeda

 **Warning : D** i FF ini umur mereka 17 tahun

Indrikyu88 ©2015

* * *

Di dunia yang kita tempati ini, Tidak ada yang abadi. Semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati. Tumbuhan yang berdiri subur, lama kelamaan akan layu. Hewan-hewan yang berkeliaran pasti lama kelamaan akan mati juga.

Begitupun dengan manusia, tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali kapan mereka akan pergi meninggal kan dunia ini, apakah mereka pergi ketika masih di usia muda? Atau ketika mereka sudah dewasa.

Dan ketika seseorang harus pergi, maka yang ditinggalkan harus bisa menerima dan melepas nya.

Yaya tau akan hal itu. Saat kucing nya mati ketika ia berusia 4 tahun, ia bisa merelakan nya dengan mudah karena terkadang kucing itu suka menggigit jarinya, ketika bunga yang ia petik di halaman rumah tiba-tiba layu, ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Namun, ketika orang yang begitu ia sayangi pergi, ia tidak bisa menerima itu.

Semua nya tersa seperti mimpi bagi Yaya, ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Pikiran nya kosong, hatinya selalu menolak jika itu adalah kenyataan.

Ketika ia mendengar suara tangis adik nya yang paling kecil, seolah menyeretnya ke kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya telah pergi, pergi meninggalkan nya begitu saja.

Ingatan Yaya berputar kembali ke kejadian bebebrapa waktu yang lalu. Ia masih ingat, kamis pagi ia bangun seperti hari biasanya. Pergi mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekeolah. Suara ibunya akan terdengar dengan keras di penjuru rumah ketika mencoba membangunkan adiknya yang masih susah untuk bangun pagi.

Setelah persiapan nya selesai, Yaya akan membangun kan sang Ayah untuk diantar pergi kesekolah.

Yaya masih mengingat nya dengan jelas, jelas sekali.

Yaya sama sekali tidak menyangka, ketika sang paman menjemputnya di sekolah untuk membawanya pulang kemudian mendapati jika semua tetangga dilingkungan tempat ia tinggal sudah mulai memenuhi rumah nya.

Dan saat itulah Yaya mulai tau jika ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ayahmu telah pergi nak." Itu yang dikatakan oleh bibi yang tinggal disamping rumah Yaya.

Yaya butuh waktu untuk memproses kalimat itu diotak nya.

'Meniggal?'

'Ayah meninggal?'

Yaya jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong, ia menatap bibi tadi lalu seolah bertanya apakah yang ia katakan itu benar. Namun, bibi itu hanya diam sambil menatap Yaya dengan tatapan sedih.

Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata Yaya lalu meluncur turun di pipinya, tatapan nya kosong, kedua tangan nya memegang kepalanya. Jantungnya bedetak kencang, rasanya sulit sekali bernafas kala itu.

"AYAHHH!"

Tangisnya pecah, Yaya menangis sekencang mungkin, berteriak sekeras mungkin.

88

Yaya menatap pemandangan saat Ayah nya dimakamkan dengan pandangan kosong, tangis nya sudah tidak ada. Ia rasa air matanya tidak dapat lagi keluar, ia sudah lelah menangis. Tangan nya terus menepuk bahu ibunya yang sejak tadi terus menangis. Tangan nya yang satu lagi menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik adik laki-laki nya yang paling kecil.

Ia harus kuat, sebagai anak pertama ia tidak boleh menangis. Siapa yang akan menegarkan ibunya nanti? Siapa yang akan melindungi adik nya nanti? Ia adalah anak pertama, dan sekarang hanya ia yang dapat diandalakan.

—

Setelah acara pemakaman sore itu selesai, satu persatu para pelayat mulai meninggalkan makam. Beberapa kerabat atau tetangga akan mengucapkan belasungkawa kepada Yaya dan Ibunya. Teman-teman sekolah Yaya juga pada datang di acara pemakaman itu. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Yaya.

"Kau Harus kuat."

"Semoga kau bisa tabah menghadapi cobaan ini."

"Tetaplah tegar."

Semua itu hanya ditanggapi Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Yaya." Suara Ying –sahabat Yaya –terdengar memanggil nama nya. Sahabatnya itu lalu memeluknya erat sekali. Yaya dapat mendengar jika sahabatnya itu tengah terisak.

"Tenanglah.." Yaya menepuk-nepuk punggung Ying berharap bisa menenangkan sahabat nya itu. Pelukan diantara kedua nya lepas, Yaya dapat melihat wajah Ying memerah dan Matanya yang sembab.

"Kau Harus kuat, Oke?" Ying menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yaya kemudian memeluk sahabatnya lagi.

"Oke.." Jawab Yaya pelan.

Ying kemudian beranjak kebelakang, memberi kesempatan bagi Gempa untuk berbicara dengan Yaya. Gempa memberikan Yaya sebuah pelukan hangat dan sedikit menepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Gempa" Yaya tersenyum kecil saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku tau kau bisa menghadapi ini." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian Gempa dan Ying, Yaya dapat melihat sosok laki-laki yang mirip seperti Gempa, Namun dengan style yang berbeda. Sahabat nya _–si bocah Hyperaktif –_ Taufan.

"Kau terlihat muram Taufan, bisakah kau sedikit menularkan virus kebahagian mu itu kepadaku? " Ucap Yaya lembut.

Ekspresi Taufan tidak seperti ia yang biasanya, laki-laki itu mengatup bibirnya kuat dan menunduk. Lalu, sebuah pelukan kembali diterima oleh Yaya.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti biasanya." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara serak. Yaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Taufan –seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ying tadi –

—

Setelah sepeninggal Taufan, tempat pemakaman sudah mulai sepi dengan orang-orang. Yaya memilih untuk tidak pulang, ia masih disana. Berdiri di depan gundukan tanah yang masih terlihat basah. Menatap nya terus tanpa mau beranjak dari sana.

"Aya.."

Yaya dapat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dan ia tau siapa itu. Namun, tatapan nya masih belum mau beranjak dari makam itu. Ia masih ingin terus disini. Menemani ayah nya.

"Aku mohon jangan sepert ini, menangislah..." Orang itu memgang kedua bahu Yaya membuat tubuh nya berputar kearaha lain sehingga ia harus mengalihkan pandangan nya dari makam sang Ayah.

Mata Yaya bertatapan dengan orang itu, ia dapat melihat pancaran kemarahan disana. Ia sadar jika tingkah nya membuat orang itu kecewa, namun ia tidak bisa lagi untuk menangis, semuanya sudah habis. Ia hanya mencoba kuat untuk sekarang.

"Yaya, aku katakan sekali lagi. Jangan membuat ku begitu sakit ketika melihat mu seperti ini. Aku juga sedih akan kepergian paman, bukan hanya kau, Bibi juga sedih. Aku mohon...jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Menangislah karena itu hal terbaik yang kau butuhkan saat ini."

Yaya bisa mendengar nada frustasi di sana, betapa orang itu ingin ia menangis agar bisa meluapkan semua emosinya. Namun, sekali lagi. Ia tidak bisa, ia harus kuat sekarang walaupun rasanya ia ingin sekali untuk menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa Lintar.." Yaya akhirnya bersuara walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan kecil.

"Kenapa?" Halilintar mengguncang kedua bahu Yaya lalu menatap nya tajam.

"Aku harus kuat, hanya aku sekarang yang harus menjadi pelindung keluarga ku. Aku harus kuat, di saat ibu menangis akan kepergian Ayah, aku harus berda di sampingnya sebagai sandaran untuk membuatnya agar tetap tegar menghadapi semua ini. Aku harus menjadi sosok Kakak yang tegar di mata adikku agar ia bisa tetap tersenyum dan melupakan kenangan pahit ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi payung yang bisa melindungi keluargaku Lintar..." ada nada sarat akan kesedihan dalam ucapan Yaya,.

Yaya mencengkram baju Halilintar kuat kuat agar air mata yang akan keluar dimatanya bisa bertahan agar tidak keluar. Disisi lain, Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap sosok gadis yang didepan nya ini dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat bagaimana gadis ini berusaha untuk kuat membuat hati Halilintar sakit. Perlahan, tangan nya membawa gadis itu kepelukan nya.

"Kau boleh kuat didepan keluarga mu..." Kata Halilintar pelan "Tapi, jika didepan ku kau bisa mengeluarkan semua nya. Aku yang akan menggantika posisi mu menjadi sosok yang kuat sehingga kau bisa bersandar padaku dan bisa meluapkan semua emosi mu. Menangis lah Aya, aku selalu ada untuk mu jika kau ingin menangis." Halilintar berbisik kecil di telinga Yaya, mengeluarkan kalimat yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Halilintar menepuk-nepuk punggung Yaya pelan ketika ia rasa kemeja yang ia gunakan sudah mulai basah. Halilintar kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya berharap bisa memberikan kenyamanan bagi gadis yang begitu ia cintai ini. Ia tau jika pertahanan Yaya mulai runtuh dan gadis itu telah mengeluarkan semua luka yang ia pendam.

"Menangislah..." Ucap Halilintar lembut

"Hikss.. Ini seperti mimpi Lintar, aku tidak percaya Ayahku pergi secepat ini, bahkan tadi pagi ia masih mengantarku dan adikku pergi ke sekolah. Aku bahkan belum tamat sekolah dan menikah, aku belum memberi nya seorang cucu. Bahkan, aku belum sempat meminta maaf..hikss..Aku belum siap Lintar." Tangisan Yaya begitu memilukan, gadis itu benar-benar mengeluarkan semua luka yang sejak tadi terus ia pendam, tangan nya memeluk erat tubuh Halilintar.

"Dia pergi begitu saja, bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Aku bahkan tidak berada disampingnya ketika ia pergi." Yaya memukul-mukul pelan dada Halilintar, ia sudah tidak kuat. Pertahanan yang ia bangun sejak tadi runtuh.

"Semua yang bernyawa pasti akan pergi Yaya, sekarang kau bersedih. Tapi, lama-kelamaan kau akan bisa menerimanya. Aku akan tetap berada di samping mu agar bisa membantumu untuk bisa menerima keadaan ini. Aku akan tetap ada untuk mu, percayalah." Yaya perlahan mulai tenang ketika medengar kalimat yang diucapakan Halilintar. Sekali lagi, ia memeluk Halilintar dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang laki-laki itu karena hanya ini yang ia butuhkan untuk sekarang.

Nyaman

Yaya sekarang tau, ia boleh saja kuat di depan keluarganya, bisa menjadi sandaran bagi keluarganya.

Tapi, ia juga memiliki Halilintar. Laki-laki yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai sandaran. Laki-lai yang bisa menjadi tempat ia meluapkan semua luka yang ia pendam. Laki-laki yang akan membantu nya untuk menjadi kuat.

END

* * *

 **APA INI?**

 **Hehehehe...aku update fanfic baru padahal ff yang satu lagi nggak jelas nasib nya giman. wkwkwk**

 **Masalah Ice Prince Love Story, entahlah.. aku juga nggak tau nasib FF itu gimana. Yang pasti FF nya udah diketik namun belum seluruh nya. Pas awal-awal aku nggak ada ide mau buat ide nya gimana. jadi, tunggu aja ya...**

 **Tenang, IPLS bakal aku selesain sampai tamat, nggak bakal aku telantarin begitu saja.**

 **Jadi, sebagai penebus utang aku buat FF ini deh...muhehehehe**

 **semoga kalian suka.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE**


End file.
